Electrodeposition as a coating application method involves deposition of a film-forming composition onto a substrate under the influence of an applied electrical potential. The substrate is either itself conductive, or has deposited thereon a conductive finish. Electrodeposition has become increasing important in the coatings industry because, by comparison with non-electrophoretic coating means, electrodeposition offers increased paint utilization, improved corrosion protection and low environmental contamination.
Conductive substrates, such as metals, and substrates coated at least in part with a conductive finish are used to make a number of products. These products can include those that are frequently touched by people, such as plumbing, door handles, and the like. For many applications, it is desired to apply a coating to these substrates that can withstand significant contact without appreciable wear, staining, and the like. Such coatings may be in the form of a pigmented coating, and/or a transparent coating. Often, however, these coatings do not exhibit a desired level of sweat resistance. As such, the coating can become marked, pitted, softened or even totally removed. Accordingly, electrodepositable coatings having improved sweat resistance are desired.